


Abject Possession

by cuddleslutloki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Body Worship, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Declarations Of Love, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M, Nephew thor, Top Thor (Marvel), Uncle/Nephew Incest, uncle loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 12:19:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18094193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddleslutloki/pseuds/cuddleslutloki
Summary: Thor had known since he was young that he desired Loki. Innocent as children were it began with simple love and admiration, but men were not innocent like boys, and Thor’s want grew into a twisted thing. That wasn’t his only problem, not even the biggest. No, the issue was that as crown prince Thor had rarely been told no and now he was forgetting how to take it for an answer. He wanted to possess Loki as deeply as a man could.





	Abject Possession

**Author's Note:**

> self-edited, no beta, pardon mistakes ;]

The halls echoed with Thor’s steps as he made his way into Loki’s tower. Banners hung high on the walls bearing the crest of the house of Odin and his personal crest so proudly in anticipation of his coronation. Asgard was making herself ready for a new king, a new era. All his life he’d prepared for this, to become who he was meant to be; but there was still something missing.

Thor paused in the middle of the hallway, his shadow stretching across the floor and onto the wall as the sun set beyond the bifrost. Statues of Asgard’s royalty lined the wall, he himself among them at the end. They all faced the windows so their unblinking eyes could eternally watch the realm. Most were carved from golden rock found deep in Asgard’s mountains, but one was different. At the end of the hall between Odin and Thor was a bust carved from glacier blue marble.

He took slow steps down the line and found himself smiling at the blue statue, as he often did. This one was his favorite, a personal gift he had commissioned when he was still a boy. Loki deserved a place here and Thor had ensured he would receive it. The statue honored him as he was, not as the lie he was forced to tell to make others comfortable with his presence at court.

Loki’s bust was the only one with eyes, which Thor had insisted they include since Loki’s natural eyes were so beautiful. Two star rubies had been carefully placed within the delicately carved stone. Thor remembered sneaking away from his lessons to stare at this statue when Loki was gone and he was missing his uncle the way his arm would miss his hand. It was never the same as having Loki around, but it helped.

His stomach flipped when he thought about all the things that had changed, and all the ways he himself still would. King. Allfather. Thor reached out and ran his finger across the brow of Loki’s statue, then pulled his hand back and continued down the hall.

Loki was an otherworldly beauty, even with the illusion he cast on himself. His skin was as pale as moonlight and his sharp eyes were as green as the depths of summer. His laugh, infrequent though it was, could draw Thor in no matter what was happening around him. Thor had known since he was young that he desired Loki. Innocent as children were it began with simple love and admiration, but men were not innocent like boys, and Thor’s want grew into a twisted thing. That wasn’t his only problem, not even the biggest. No, the issue was that as crown prince Thor had rarely been told no and now he was forgetting how to take it for an answer. He wanted to possess Loki as deeply as a man could. If he had his way, which he often did, then in his last days as prince he would take everything he’d ever wanted and begin his reign with his heart fulfilled.

Oh, but Loki was so good to him. Of all of his teachers, he liked Loki best. Loki pushed him, challenged him, never let him settle for being anything less than the best. The rewards, those smiles and that praise, he dreamt of them. Loki was his favorite person. That had always been true, even from his earliest memories. When he was bored he wanted nothing more than to seek out his uncle and listen to his smooth, eloquent voice curl around stories and song.

Thor loved his uncle. He wanted Loki to be his.

He stopped in front of Loki's chamber door and took a deep breath to steady himself. Sparks danced under his skin, nerves and excitement warring inside him. Thor knocked three times in rapid succession and waited as the wards flashed, then dimmed. He entered quickly, aware that he had only a few short seconds to make use of the permission to enter. Loki sat behind a desk in the corner, right next to a window. Wind blew in and disturbed his long, black hair, making the silken strands flow like shadows around his face. A heavy robe was draped over Loki’s shoulders, and beneath them Thor could see his usual finery. Loki smiled but didn't look up as Thor came to stand in front of him.

“Thor, do you need something?” Loki scratched notes into an old book while he read from a weathered scroll.

Thor recognized the pen immediately; it was a gift he’d hunted down for Loki’s birthday. Rare, seiðr-infused silver was carved into the likeness of a quill. The metal was paper thin in places, and it wrote without needing ink. Loki had been intrigued by it when it had been mentioned during a party, and Thor hadn’t hesitated to find it and bring it home. At the time he hadn’t known if Loki’s desire was only a whim or if he really cared, but his smile had been grateful and soft. Thor didn’t know Loki was still using it now, almost four-hundred years later.

Thor shrugged in response to the question and tried to read what Loki was writing, but the letters were in another language and in the wrong order. Coded.

After a moment Loki looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. Thor only smiled in response. Loki scoffed and flicked a finger, shaking his head. A heavy, metallic ball came flying at Thor's head with the motion and he barely caught it before it smashed into his cheekbone. He rolled it around between his hands and examined it. The metal was warm to the touch, a brushed bronze with runes inscribed into the surface and a few spots of black tarnish obscuring some of them.

“What kind of puzzle is this?” Thor ran his thumbs across it, brushing over colored ball bearings that spun in place where they were set into winding channels that ran between the runes.

Loki folded his hands together on the desk and looked at the construct in Thor's hands. “If you solve it, it's said to show you what your deepest desire is, no matter how deeply buried.”

Thor felt his blood heat. He knew what he desired.

“Have you solved it?” He asked.

Loki nodded. “I have.”

Thor read the runes and began moving pieces around, testing different paths before finally settling on a section with a green bearing. “What was your desire?”

“Solve it and I'll tell you.” Loki answered.

Thor sat on a nearby sofa and didn’t look away from the puzzle as he spoke. “Has Odin solved it?”

Loki hummed. “Not that I'm aware, but I don't think he was ever concerned with it. He probably doesn't know I have it.”

Thor didn't know if that was a lie and he didn't much care. His coronation was scheduled for the solstice, on the longest day of the year. Just a month out. He slid the green piece along a track and watched the path change as he did. Colors bloomed across the surface, the runes changing as he worked. The magic carved into the metal spoke to him, and he wondered for a moment if Loki hadn’t tampered with the existing spell just to see what he’d do. Loki was often like that.

“My coronation is on the solstice, uncle.” The end of his sentence coincided with the completion of the first section of the puzzle, the section shifting from bronze to gold as the bearing he’d been moving sank into a hole and a mechanism clicked to lock that piece. Three sections were left.

Thor smiled and went to the next one. A dark blue marble rolled easily under his thumb, and in his mind he saw his uncle’s true skin, the flash of a memory he wasn’t supposed to have. Hot springs and moonlight, Loki’s nude form with water rolling down his spine. That was the first time Thor had ever been hard.

Loki hummed and watched him closely. “I’m aware. You’re going to be king.”

Thor snapped himself away from his memory and focused on the puzzle. “Will you be my adviser when I’m king?”

There was a pause, but as he completed the next section Loki took a deep breath and shrugged. “That depends on you, I suppose.”

Thor moved to a red piece in the third section. “Then you will be.”

Loki chuckled. “There are quite a few people who won’t like that.”

The third section was fighting him. The runes shifted and became contrary when he began making progress. This had to be Loki’s doing. Thor took a deep breath and re-read the runes. They were from an old poem, one that Loki used to read to him when he didn’t want to go to sleep. He turned the puzzle and slid the piece down another path.

Thor met Loki’s eyes for a moment, then solved the third section. “Why? Because you’re a liar with your own agendas?”

A sharp smile curled Loki’s lips. “You have me all figured out, then?”

Thor shook his head. “No, but I think I know you well enough, uncle.”

The final section required moving two bearings at once, and Thor found it the easiest to complete. Just a few breaths, a couple twitches of his thumbs, and the final pieces sunk into the sphere and the four sections opened like a water lily blooming. Witch light projected into the air above it and Thor watched shapes coalesce. His form first, then Loki’s under his.

This was his most common fantasy, him on his knees with Loki sheathing his cock, holding his uncle half in the air by his hips and fucking him at the perfect angle to make him cum screaming.

Thor stood from the couch and placed the puzzle on Loki’s desk and let the image play out in the silence between them. Loki stared at it, his face blank, but Thor could still read him by the tapping of his middle finger against his thumb. The weight of Loki’s eyes on his body made his hair stand on end. He was used to being studied, to being seen, but this was different. It was better. His cock was pressing against the front of his breeches and he allowed himself the indulgence of angling his hips forward to accentuate it as Loki stared. Even fully clothed he felt exposed with the way Loki’s gaze wandered up his body.

Thor smiled when their eyes met and didn’t restrain the strength of his desire. Out of everyone, Thor knew he loved Loki the most. Now he wanted to love Loki best.

“That’s not traditionally what an adviser does, Thor.” Loki’s voice was low and smooth.

Thor shrugged. “Could be my consort, then.”

Loki raised an eyebrow and looked back at the witch light as the image faded and the puzzle reset itself. It clicked shut and left them both with a decision to make. Thor had already made his, he was just waiting for Loki.

“Heirs may be an issue in that event,” Loki mused.

Thor frowned in thought and tilted his head to one side, then the other. “I can always adopt. It’s been done before. Or… you aren’t always a man, if I recall.”

Loki inhaled slowly, then held his breath a moment and released it over several seconds. “There’s a name for that position, and it’s not consort, dear nephew.”

One end of Thor’s mouth curled in a lopsided grin. “No, I guess it’s not.”

They watched each other, Loki seated behind his desk and Thor standing in front of it. Such a short distance to mark such a massive shift.

Loki grabbed the puzzle from the table and held it in his hand, working it over quickly with strands of seiðr. “That’s the decision you’ve made, then? This is your choice?”

Thor grinned, a heat in his blood that felt like oncoming victory. “Yes.”

Loki solved the puzzle with quick, efficient moves, surely practiced. The sections fell open and projected light that solidified into two forms, the first was Thor’s laying prone, and the second was Loki on top of him, riding him, using him.

Thor made a noise without meaning, a soft little moan on a sharp exhale. His cock swelled harder in his leathers and his heart began to race. Loki stood and held the projection closer to Thor’s face. There was so much detail, he could see the furrow of Loki’s brow and the way his own thighs flexed as he fucked up into his uncle’s body.

“Whose desire should win, nephew?” Loki purred.

Thor grabbed Loki’s wrist and gently lowered the puzzle so he could look his uncle in the eye. “A good king would defer to his partner in these matters, wouldn’t he?”

Loki’s pupils blew wide and a light sparked in his eyes that sent a thrill through Thor’s stomach. He loved passing Loki’s tests.

“Already so wise. I’m proud of you.” Loki’s lips wrapped around each word, made them special.

The puzzle was set aside as it closed again, wobbling on the wood next to an open book as Loki discarded it and rounded the desk. Thor smiled as his uncle approached him and made sure to keep his hands at his sides. He learned from an early age to wait for Loki to tell him when he could begin a task.

Loki’s fingers brushed against his cheekbone, warm gentle as they slid up into his hair. Thor’s eyes were drawn to Loki’s robes and the way the fabric fell open at his chest, the v-neck of Loki’s silk tunic giving him just enough of a view to make him want. Another memory flashed in his mind, one where he’d been caught sneaking around to catch sight of his uncle bathing. He’d expected to be punished, but Loki had simply laughed and called Thor in to bathe with him. Not accepting the invitation still nagged at him. Would they have ended up here sooner? Would he already know the taste of Loki’s lips?

A gentle smile lifted his uncle’s face, the ease of it making his chest light. “Show me why I should say yes.”

Thor grabbed Loki by the hips and pulled them flush together, taking a moment to savor the feeling of their bodies so close. He kissed Loki’s brow, then the corner of his eye, then down the side of Loki’s face until he was sinking his teeth into the column of Loki’s pretty neck.

A low hum shook Loki’s chest, his deft fingers rubbing Thor’s scalp. His mouth watered at the affection. He sucked a mark onto his uncle’s skin, felt parts of himself settling as he made his claim. This was a king’s right. He pulled back and watched Loki’s skin blooming deep, dark red, only a shade or two different than his natural eyes.

Thor slid his hands up Loki’s front and gently pulled Loki’s robes from his shoulders, then down his arms and off entirely. He folded the heavy garment with care before setting it down on an empty side table. Loki raised an eyebrow, but said nothing as Thor moved on to the tunic beneath and began popping the pearl buttons open. He took care not to pull too hard to avoid damaging the fine silk thread that secured them. Each one slid free easily, revealing inch after inch of wonderfully soft, milky skin. A canvas where he would soon use his teeth and fingers to draw his adoration and hunger.

Thor slipped the tunic from Loki’s body and folded it just as carefully as he had the robe. He wasn’t a chambermaid, it wasn’t as pretty as what the servants could do, but Loki had asked him to prove himself.

Loki watched him, eyes half-lidded and a serene smile gracing his lips. The sight was enough to make Thor breathless. After centuries, it was still Loki’s beauty that undid him.

He cradled Loki’s hands in his and removed Loki’s rings and bracelets, the gold and gems glittering as the sun came in through the window. Light danced across Loki’s face and played across his lips. Thor leaned in and brushed his lips over Loki’s, imagined he could taste the golden sunset, and pulled away to set Loki’s jewelry on the desk beside the abandoned books and puzzle.

Thor spared a moment to look at Loki, his trousers sitting low on his hips and the outline of his cock growing more defined with every breath. He smiled and ran his fingers over Loki’s stomach, then dropped to his knees. Loki gasped and his hands twitched.

Kings knelt before their queens in the bedroom. Thor would not disrespect tradition.

He gently grabbed Loki’s ankle and set Loki’s foot on his thigh so he could pull Loki’s wool stocking off, then did the same with the other foot. Loki’s cock was level with his face, twitching and demanding his attention from where it was trapped. Thor nuzzled the shaft and pressed a firm kiss to it, inhaling the scent of leather and the musk of Loki’s skin beneath. A soft touch brushed across his scalp but disappeared as soon as he’d felt it.

Loki’s eyes were on him, dark like they might change colors, like he could pull Loki’s true skin to the surface and worship it.

Thor folded Loki’s socks and set them aside. This kind of service had never been demanded from him, but he was enjoying it. He stroked the buttons on Loki’s trousers, pressing them into the line of his cock, then he kissed Loki’s belly and popped the first button open. The sun was perfectly behind Loki’s head now, a bursting halo framing his face and hair in an eclipse. He looked divine, and Thor found it fitting that he should be on his knees to see something so beautiful.

He chased each open button with kisses, humming happily when he met bare skin instead of undergarments. Loki swayed as he stood, a soft sigh falling from his lips as Thor pulled his trousers down and off of his legs. Thor folded them and leaned over to put them with the robe and tunic. His knees protested against the marble flooring, but he wasn’t ready to stand yet, the view was too good from a supplicant’s place.Thor dragged his hands up from Loki’s feet to his knees, then back down. His lips brushed over Loki’s thigh and he smiled at the tickle of hair against his nose where he nuzzled just above Loki’s knee before kissing his way down Loki’s shin.

“Oh, Thor.” Loki’s voice trembled above him.

Thor kissed the top of both of Loki’s feet, prostrating himself like a beggar. Never in his life had he ever put himself in such a position. No one had ever made him want to lower himself, but he did now. He needed to.

He kissed his way back up Loki’s other leg and dragged his face over the tender skin of his uncle’s thigh. Thor shoved his nose into the thick, dark curls nested around the base of Loki’s cock and took in a deep breath through his nose, groaning at the musky scent of skin and sweat and the faint smell of the leather he’d just removed. Loki was hard, the shaft of his cock rubbing against Thor’s cheek. He turned his head and licked a stripe from root to tip, then took the head into his mouth and suckled on it.

Loki’s head fell back, a blissful smile on his lips. Thor would be a good king and he would start here and now.

A forceful hand grabbed his hair and pulled him off, Loki breathing hard, his head still tipped back. “Are you this generous with all of your lovers, dear nephew?”

Thor shook his head. “None but you.”

Loki looked down at him and pulled his hair, moving him back and forth. Thor let himself be directed, happy to yield.

Loki’s hand left his hair, brushing his ear and jaw as it retreated. “Undress for me.”

Thor stood and divested himself of his finery in quick movements, forcing himself to be gentle rather than simply rip the clothing to scraps and be done with it. Loki watched him with sharp eyes and a satisfied smile as he exposed himself. He folded his clothes once he was naked and set them in a pile next to Loki’s desk. His heart pounded in his chest and his blood roared in his ears. All he wanted was to sink his cock into Loki’s body until they were both spent. From the smirk on Loki’s face, his uncle knew how much restraint he was exercising to keep from doing just that.

Loki made a soft, pleased noise. “Look at you, Thor, you’ve filled out.”

Thor smiled and didn’t fight the warm flush rising to his cheeks. He was a fierce and beautiful warrior, Loki deserved no less.

Loki reached out and grabbed his cock, squeezing it until Thor grunted. “And so has this.”

Thor looked down at Loki’s hand gripping him and his stomach flipped at the sight. Precum dribbled out and dripped down to where Loki’s fingers were wrapped around him. Loki hummed appreciatively and pulled his hand away, lifting it to his own mouth to lick away the mess Thor had made.

Thor’s hands clenched into fists at his side. Loki’s eyes darted down at the motion and a wicked smile curled his lips.

He spoke through his smile, fingers still lingering against his lips. “You’re being so patient, nephew. That’s a good quality for a king.”

Thor swallowed hard and took a breath to steady himself. “I had a very good teacher.”

Loki leaned in until their lips touched. “Go lay on my bed.”

Thor moved as soon as he was told, centering himself on the bed and reclining against the pillows. He threw his arms out to the side and relaxed as Loki crawled up the bed after him. Loki straddled his thighs and rubbed his hips and belly, skirting around the base of his cock.

His eyes wandered lazily over Thor’s skin, moving with his hands. Thor felt at ease here, lying prone and vulnerable with Loki’s touch exploring and teasing him.

“I’ve thought about this,” Loki said, voice soft, “though I suppose that’s obvious since I solved the puzzle. You’ve always been so special, Thor, so sweet to me. I could never understand why.”

Thor took a breath, pushing Loki’s hands up where they rested on his belly. “Because I love you.”

Loki looked away from his face, toward a scar on his abdomen, tracing it with gentle fingers. “I know you do.”

Wind blew in from the open window and disturbed Loki’s hair, playing in his curls. Their eyes met and Thor’s breath locked in his chest as he watched Loki’s skin slowly turn. The illusion faded away, green eyes replaced with deep red and his skin blooming a beautiful blue. He felt like he was watching the sun set behind the horizon as Loki changed. Thor surged up and put his hands at Loki’s waist, tracing the heritage lines with his eyes. He’d studied Jotnar markings for years as a boy, fascinated as he was with anything to do with Loki.

He dragged his thumbs over the sweeping lines that marked Loki as royalty, as Laufeyson, then pressed a kiss to the ridges on his cheeks. Thor closed his eyes and followed their shape with his lips and tongue until he reached Loki’s ear, nuzzling into his uncle’s silky hair and sighing his peace and contentment.

Loki settled heavier into Thor’s lap, his weight so reassuring. “I can’t decide if I want you to finger me or lick me open.”

Thor groaned and bit into the meat of Loki’s shoulder. “I’ll do either.”

Loki grabbed his wrist and guided his hand back, something wet coating his fingers in the process. He pressed his fingers to Loki’s hole and slid one inside easily, pumping it in and out a few times before adding the second. This was what it was to be truly desired, he knew. To have the body of the person he loved most take him so readily, like the intrusion of his touch wasn’t intrusion at all, but the return of something too long missing. He kissed Loki’s neck and jaw and fingered the silken heat of his body.

Quiet moans and sighs guided Thor, told him when to bend his fingers and just how to drag them along Loki’s insides. His mouth moved over Loki’s skin, his face hidden as he sucked mark after mark into supple flesh. The picture they must have made; a jotnar witch and the golden prince of Asgard, how beautiful their love and joining.Thor’s patience was waning as he slid in a third finger. Loki groaned and gripped his shoulders, shuddering and shaking. His body readily accepted a fourth a few breaths after. The way he stretched and yielded made Thor’s dick jump. He pressed right up against Loki’s prostate until cum was dripping down his uncle’s cock.

Thor felt the sticky drip fall onto his wrist and growled his pleasure against Loki's neck.

Loki moaned and grabbed his arm, pulling his fingers out. “That's enough.”

He pushed Thor back and smiled, his blue skin shining with sweat and his red eyes bright. Thor loved him, oh Thor adored and worshiped him.

Loki's fingers wrapped around him and Thor's mind fell to silence at the touch. He watched Loki sink down onto him, inch after inch disappearing and drawing sighs from his kiss-swollen lips. They were always meant to be like this, just like this.

“I'll make you my queen,” Thor promised.

Loki’s eyes were bright with joy, but his lips were curved on a wicked grin. He hadn't moved yet, he just sat on Thor’s lap, filled with Thor’s cock.

“Is that what you want, my king?” Loki rolled his hips slowly.

Thor licked his lips and nodded. “Always.”

Loki tilted his head. “Always?”

Thor thrust his hips up, moving with Loki as a rhythm built. His hands rested on Loki's thighs even though he wanted nothing more than to throw Loki down and fuck him until neither of them could walk.

Loki stopped and pinched one of his nipples hard. “Always?”

Thor flinched at the flash of pain and nodded again. “I used to dream about it when I was a boy. That you were mine, that we shared everything.”

Loki began moving again, twisting and turning like he was dancing. “You had dreams about it?”

“Does it matter?” Thor watched his cock slide in and out of Loki's body and shook with the effort of keeping himself still.

He couldn't cum like this. Loki had to know that. Loki was using him, teasing and testing him.

Loki leaned forward, bracing on Thor's chest with both hands as he drew up slowly and pulled off of Thor’s cock, leaving it twitching and slick. He leaned in until their noses were touching and nipped Thor's bottom lip.

“Maybe it doesn’t. I accept,” Loki said quiet enough to keep their secret hidden between their kisses, “you can have me.”

Thor flipped them over and shoved his cock back into Loki's body where it belonged. He grabbed Loki's hips and held them up off the bed, groaning in relief as he chased his pleasure.

Loki moaned and laughed. It had been Loki who taught him patience, and Loki who taught him precisely when to snap and let go of his control. He was glad that he could show his uncle how well he'd learned those lessons as a boy.

Thor put one of Loki's legs over his shoulder and leaned forward, changing the angle, hoping to make Loki cum on nothing more than his cock. Cum beaded up and dripped out and he chuckled when he saw it. Loki gasped and grabbed his forearms, eyes wide and pretty mouth hanging open. He smiled and leaned further forward, folding Loki almost in half as he thrust harder.

Loki yelled and dug his nails into Thor's skin. “If you stop I swear Asgard will never meet her new king.”

Fire filled Thor's belly with the threat and made his cock throb. Loki could never just ask for what he wanted.

Thor snapped his hips up hard and watched Loki's face. Loki was looking at where they were joined, then his eyes found Thor's and a soft, almost helpless look crossed his face. The sight made Thor breathless. He was going to make Loki cum, that pleasure would be his to earn and keep.

Thor shook and cussed, fucked Loki harder and grunted as Loki squeezed him so hard it hurt. Loki’s hands fell away and his entire body went lip. Half-formed words came choked, cut off by moans. Cum splashed on Thor’s chest and stomach and he didn’t stop, even when Loki’s eyes rolled into his head and his own hips were burning with the effort.

Loki's cock went soft, bouncing with each of Thor's thrusts. He panted and reached up for Thor, cradling his jaw. He whimpered despite himself and grit his teeth. Nothing in his life had felt this good.

He pressed a kiss to Loki's wrist and looked in his uncle's eyes, saw love and pleasure unhidden, all for him. Loki was his. Fire burst under his skin, the heavy pressure inside releasing as his balls drew up and his cock throbbed hard. A rough groan shook his chest as he buried himself as deep as he could. He wanted Loki to take everything he had.

Loki's thumb stroked his cheek and Thor felt young again for a moment, not at all like a king, but just a silly boy desperately in love.

He came back to himself and took heaving breaths as he emptied himself into the grateful grip of Loki's ass. His skin was buzzing all over and he’d yet to go soft. All he wanted was to fuck Loki until the sun came back up.

He met Loki's eyes and pressed another kiss to his hand. “You're mine.”

Loki nodded as the illusion returned, turning his skin pink again. The smile on his lips was smug and Thor liked seeing it. His queen should always be this proud.

**Author's Note:**

> tess ilu
> 
> finally finished this piece! it's been hanging around my WIPs folder for a hot minute lol.
> 
> hope you enjoy, please comment and let me know what you think :D


End file.
